


Unexpected (the Day I Saw Your Face)

by fadedflowers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedflowers/pseuds/fadedflowers
Summary: Kara raised her eyebrows, “I think I was just asked out on a date.”Winn’s own brows furrowed, “Wait. What? When?”“Huh,” Kara replied in awe, beginning to smile, “unexpectedly.”





	Unexpected (the Day I Saw Your Face)

The first time Kara Danvers saw Cat Grant, she was surprised. She had never pictured what the woman looked like before, but she was sure the picture would not have been as stunning.  


“Is that Cat Grant?”  


“Hmm?” Kara stood up and turned around, a plastic bag of paper cups in hand.  


“Cat Grant,” her co-worker raised his eyebrows, “the magazine mogul.”  


Kara furrowed her own brows in disbelief and began walking to the opposite end of the counter, “I didn’t even know magazines had moguls.”  


He rolled his eyes in response, “Okay, as much of a mogul that someone can be when they run a magazine company.”  


“Winn,” Kara smiled, amused, and looked over to him, “how do you even know so much about her?”  


Winn did not refrain from once again rolling his eyes, “Okay, whatever, just go and take care of her.”  


Kara suddenly frowned, “Me?”  


“Yeah,” Winn’s eyes widen and he lowers his voice, “she scares me.”  


Kara opened her mouth to say something in return when Winn pushed her towards the register, “Thanks.”  


Kara refrained from mirroring the roll of Winn’s eyes as she came face-to-face with the woman in question.  


Cat Grant. A mogul, perhaps, but one Kara had trouble speaking in front of the moment her gaze landed on her.  


“Excuse me,” Cat began, “I will have a venti iced skinny hazelnut macchiato with sugar-free syrup, an extra shot, light ice, and no whip.”  


Kara recovered from the momentary distraction of being in front of Cat Grant to jot down the older woman’s order. “Okay, one venti iced skinny hazelnut macchiato with sugar-free syrup, an extra shot, light ice, and no whip. Got it.” Kara nodded to herself, then glanced up from the register, eyes finding the blonde’s.  


Cat raised her eyebrows, trying not to appear affected by the eye contact. “Well,” the woman paused, “are you going to start making it or not?”  


“Right. Yes. Right now,” flustered, Kara turned around, accidentally bumped into Winn, and went to make her order.  


And if Miss Grant occasionally moved her eyeline to Kara as an excuse to make sure the coffee girl was properly doing her job, no one would be the wiser.

 

* * *

 

It would be two weeks and two days before Cat Grant laid eyes on the young coffee girl again.  


Cat watched as the one man who usually worked there (that she did not know the name of) coordinated with the woman who she had paid attention to once before.  


The two were busy, a line of people that caused the workers to juggle orders and try not to mess up enough that they get fired.  


Cat thought it was commendable. Her gaze stayed on the coffee girl, impressed with her ability to multitask and muster genuine enthusiasm at the face of her customers no matter their frustration.  


Watching the woman she had yet to know the name of, she did not mind the wait. She had another hour before work and surely her assistant could get her what she wanted if Cat decided to leave.  


Though, fortunately for Cat Grant, it only took another twenty minutes for the shop to clear out. She observed the two workers smiling and sighing in relief that the morning rush had passed over without a major incident.  


“Took long enough,” Cat decided to comment as she strolled up to the counter, tone lacking the malice that would usually be assumed of her.  


The young man’s brows shot up. “Miss Grant,” he did his best to be composed as he stood face-to-face with Cat Grant, “would you like your usual?”  


Cat nodded once, “I would,” her eyes wandered down to the display, “and I would also like a blueberry scone.”  


“Coming right up, Miss Grant,” Winn spoke, rushing to start the woman’s order.  


Kara’s hands clasped together as she glanced over to Winn, then the counter, before beginning to move another direction.  


“I’m sorry,” Cat spoke to the younger woman, a small smile crossing her face, “I don’t know your name.”  


Kara stared at her for a moment in surprise, quickly shaking her head to compose herself. “It’s uh… Kara, my name’s Kara. Kara Danvers.”  


“Kara Danvers.” Cat played with the name on her tongue. “Did you start here recently? I’ve only seen you here once before this.”  


Kara nodded, “Yeah, this job is new, and only part time,” her hands moved together as she kept eye contact with the older woman, unable to part with her gaze.  


“Interesting.” Cat paused, then asked bluntly, “I’d be interested in getting to know you more. Dinner, perhaps?” She quirked a brow, awaiting Kara’s response.  


“Oh, uh,” Kara blinked, mouth agape, “yeah, sure, that’d be great.”  


“Great,” Cat smiled.  


“Here you are, Miss Grant,” Winn interrupted, putting Cat’s drink and bagged scone on the counter.  


Cat shifted her attention to the other worker. "Thank you," she spoke as she handed Winn her credit card.  


Kara watched them both, the payment transaction short, still stunned by her prior offer.  


Cat put her credit card back in her purse, then lifted the drink and bag off the counter to leave with. She brought her eyes back to Kara’s, a slow smirk making its way onto her lips.  


“We’ll be in touch,” Cat stated, finally turning away from the young woman and leaving the shop.  


Kara’s mouth dropped open, not sure how to comment or respond at these turn of event.  


Winn waited for Miss Grant to leave the coffee shop before focusing his attention on Kara.  


“Did I miss something?”  


Kara raised her eyebrows, “I think I was just asked out on a date.”  


Winn’s own brows furrowed, “Wait. What? When?”  


“Huh,” Kara replied in awe, beginning to smile, “unexpectedly.”  


And unexpected, it was.


End file.
